The story of the vampire queen
The story of the vampire queen, often shortened to Vampire Queen, is a multi-chaptered fanfiction written by ArianaVampireQueen. The fanfiction is a crossover between Twilight ''and ''The Omen ''in which Ariana finds love with Damien Thorn. Plot summary See the chapter-by-chapter summary for detailed informations and the full text. The story centers around the main protagonist and Ariana's resident dhampyr Sue, Ariana Erehaha SilverDove Seagull (this was before several new names were added). During the introduction, Ariana explains through narration that when she was nine years old, her father Aro, the king of the vampires, sent her to live in the States with human foster parents when a rogue vampire threatens to kill her. In the same chapter, she is sent to live with the Thorn family in Chicago when her caretakers decide to go on a long cruise. Upon her arrival, she is met by her decidedly good-looking future love interest, Damien Thorn, to whom she is instantly attracted. She also meets his cousin, Mark Thorn, to whom she immediately takes a dislike despite having little reason to do so. Barely a day or two passes before Ariana and Damien fall in love and decide to go steady. A week later, Ariana, Damien and Mark join the Davidson Military Academy. Ariana and Damien share a room after Damien voices his dislike to share with Mark. After lunch that day, Ariana is upset that Damien must leave her to attend a couple of classes while she reads a book. Later, she is hassled by a fellow student named Teddy, who then "fell down into the tree". Ariana assumes that Damien was the cause of this and wonders if he is supernatural like her. When confronted, Damien himself seems to have no idea about what is going on. Unbeknownst to them, the event was witnessed by her spying father and Edward Cullen. In the next chapter, it is revealed that Aro wishes for Edward to kill Damien, as Aro wishes for Edward to marry Ariana and become the next vampire king. The next day, Ariana attends a single class where she gets scolded for not having the needed materials. Upon seeing Damien, she begins crying, though she doesn't explain why. As the two begin to get intimate, they are approached by Mark who thus far has done nothing to earn the insults that are thrown his way by Ariana. Although he pleads with his cousin, he is shunned and leaves. A moment later, Ariana faints and has a vision of a man named Bill Atherton drowning at the skating rink. This later comes true, which surprises Damien. After catching Ariana and Damien making out, Sergeant Neff gives them tickets to an Evanescence concert. Mark then requests the band's lead vocalist, Amy Lee, to sing "Everybody's Fool" in honor of Ariana in order to humiliate her. This angers Damien and the two get into a brawl. After this, Mark joins Aro and Edward's side looking for revenge. Neither Ariana nor Damien seem to care that his is missing and donate his things to charity. Ariana states that she does not have to attend any more classes and the teacher that scolded her previously was fired. She goes on to say how upset she is that Damien still does. Damien then confides in her that Bill's death is being looked into and becomes paranoid that they will believe that they had something to do with it. Meanwhile, at Aro's castle, Aro tells Mark that he must kill Damien, mentioning that this is the only way to defeat Satan. Edward and Mark agree before leaving to do so. Later, when Damien is playing football he is approached and screamed at by Joan Hart, who then runs away. Angered by this, Ariana follows her to confront her. Joan is then attacked by a murder of crows and dies. Ariana is hit by a truck shortly afterwards. When Damien goes to look for Ariana, he finds her lying motionless in the middle of the road. He is momentarily deterred by Yami and Marik Ishtar, but Damien uses a "a trap of hornys" to defeat them. A few days after Ariana gets out of the hospital, the academy goes on a field trip to a factory, where the gas-pipes explode. At the hospital, blood tests are run on all of the students and a doctor explains that Damien was unaffected by the gas. The doctor then states that more tests should be run, though it is agreed that Damien and Ariana can be taken home. As Ariana and Damien are left alone in the room, however, Damien snaps, kicking her off the bed and striking her. He then proceeds to yell at her, accusing her of being the one at fault for the field trip and for the tests that he must now endure, saying he might have "Nafasrso" or an STD. He tells her he hates her and wishes she were dead. This brings Ariana to tears. When she yells at him for how he's treating her, he seems to understand what he's done and although he apologies for his behavior, she screams at him and walks out. Ariana then packs and tries to leave the academy, only to get kidnapped by Mark. She is then held captive by her father and is tortured and raped by Mark and Edward. When he finds out she's been kidnapped, he leaves with Sergeant Neff to go look for her. Sergeant Neff shows him a newspaper article, stating that the very doctor that had been testing Damien's blood had been killed in an elevator accident. Damien is angered that he lost it on Ariana for nothing and is then told that he is the Antichrist. He then enlists the help of Hogwarts and the kids of South Park, where he prepares to rescue Ariana. In this time Ariana finds out from an unknown demon named Tyna that she is pregnant with Damien's child although no intercourse between the two had ever taken place. Tyna explains that when they kissed, Damien's sperm and Ariana's love combined into a child. Ariana then finds out that Damien is the Antichrist, though is not bothered by this at all as she is a half-vampire. Later, the unborn child appears in front of her father in a vision saying that her name is Delia and telling him that Edward plans to kill her and Ariana. When the final battle takes place, Ariana is stabbed by Mark. Thinking she is about to die, she convinces Damien to save Delia. Ariana then dies, but is shortly resurrected by Satan. At the end, Damien and Ariana get married in Hell and she becomes the Vampire Queen. Around The Fanfiction Ariana wrote a sequel to Vampire Queen, called ''The Life of Delia. One of Vampire Queen's first snarkers, WolfBloodRei, also wrote Suepidemic, a re-telling of the story from Damien's point of view, involving characters from Brewdening Love and her own original characters. Within the Brewdening Love Expanded Universe, the story Brooding Impostor by Talys Alankil also uses the first half of Vampire Queen as the backstory for the Thorn brothers and Ariana herself, who star in Impostor as main characters. Characters Gallery File:Ariana erahaha silverdove by arianavampirequeen-d2ypzlv.jpg|Artwork of Ariana File:Aryana her royal highness prin by arianavampirequeen-d33xeth.jpg|Ariana, South Park-style File:Damien thorn and queen ariana of the gulls by arianavampirequeen-d4j9qcq.jpg|Artwork of Ariana and Damien See also *The Life of Delia * Category:Troll fanfictions Category:Ariana's fanfictions Category:Twilight fanfictions Category:Harry Potter fanfictions Category:Omen fanfictions Category:South Park fanfictions